The Sacrifice (event)
The Sacrifice is an event planned and orchestrated by the original hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. It is mainly focused on breaking a curse that was put on him over a thousand years ago by his mother Esther to make his werewolf side remain dormant. In order to get the curse broken, he made up a rumor about The Sun and Moon Curse, which needed several ingredients he needed to break his curse. After he sacrificed a werewolf, vampire and the Petrova doppelgänger at the birthplace of the doppelgänger during a full moon, the curse was finally broken. Due to breaking the curse, Klaus gained new abilities after more than one thousand years, such as transforming into a werewolf at will, being able to cure a werewolf bite, and the procreation of Hybrids. Requirements Doppelgänger ]] * Katerina Petrova: Katerina was originally meant to be sacrificed in Klaus first attempt at trying lifting his curse, mainly because she was a Petrova Doppelgänger. However, in 1491, she fled and took the moonstone with her. In order to free herself from the curse, her only option was to commit suicide, so therefore she stabbed herself in the stomach with a knife. She met two vampires called Rose and Trevor who helped her. Rose gave Katerina her blood so that it could heal her, however Katerina had thought of another idea to get out of the curse, unknowingly without the consent of both Rose and Trevor, Katerina hung herself and thus became a vampire. She then fed on a old woman, who was living with Rose to complete the transition. This meant Katerina was free and Klaus supposedly had no other way to break the curse until centuries later, when another doppelganger was born - Elena Gilbert. ]] * Elena Gilbert: Elena is a eighteen year old high school student who currently lives in Mystic Falls. She was dating and in love with Stefan Salvatore who happens to be a vampire and she also happens to look exactly like his ex, Katherine Pierce. After Elena slowly finds out more and more about Stefan's past, including his ex Katherine and their eerie resemblance, she becomes more interested in the supernatural side of things, not knowing she had a terrifying connection to the supernatural world. She later learned she was a Petrova Doppelgänger and that's she is a key ingredient in a curse put on Klaus, so that he could break the curse that made his werewolf side dormant. When Klaus finally arrived in Mystic Falls, he began to stir up trouble to ensure Elena wouldn't run if she wanted her loved ones to remain safe. On the night of the full moon, he got Greta to take Elena to the quarry in order to begin the sacrifice ritual. As part of it, Klaus had to drink the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger to the point of her death. Klaus followed through with the sacrifice and fed on Elena's blood until she died and successfully broke his curse. However, Elena's best friend Bonnie Bennett, who was a witch, cast a spell that tied Elena's soul to Elena's father, John Gilbert, which revived Elena by giving her her father's life force, though John willingly died because of this. Werewolf ]] * Tyler Lockwood: Tyler was originally meant to be the werewolf sacrifice. However, Tyler was currently out of town with Jules. So presumably compelled by a witch, his mother Carol Lockwood called him up and asked him to come back to Mystic Falls due to the fact she was in hospital. When she finished the phone call, the scene panned up to Maddox. She asked him why she just done that however, Maddox used his telekinetic powers and pushed her off the stair case. Tyler finally returned to Mystic Falls and met up with his mother. As he was leaving the hospital car park, he ran into Caroline Forbes, who he had kissed just before leaving. After greeting each other, Caroline suddenly gets a sharp pain through her skull and eventually Tyler does as well. It's revealed that Maddox and Greta Martin knocked them out and kidnapped them and chained them up in order for them to be sacrificed. However, Damon rescued them in time, although he only planned to rescue Caroline. Caroline eventually got him to rescue Tyler as well. It was also revealed that Tyler was one of the reasons Katherine returned to Mystic Falls as Klaus needed a werewolf and since Mason was dead, she compelled Matt to make Tyler angry enough so that he'll kill someone and activate his curse. ]] * Jules: Jules was the replacement for Tyler Lockwood. She knew Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood. Since Damon saved Tyler, Maddox or Greta set out to find Jules and eventually incapacitated her long enough to bring her to quarry in order to sacrifice her mainly because she was basically the only living werewolf they knew who happened to be in Mystic Falls. Once there, she woke up to find Klaus, Greta, Elena and Jenna Sommers all divided by rings of fire. Unfortunately, the werewolf was the first part of the sacrifice, meaning Jules was the first sacrifice. She attacked Klaus once the spell preventing her from moving is lifted. However, he easily rolled on top of her and ripped out her heart, killing her instantly. Vampire ]] * Caroline Forbes: Caroline was originally a self absorbed mortal girl, however in a turn of events, she became a vampire. She was originally going to be used as the vampire part of the curse. When she was visiting Carol Lockwood in the hospital, she met up with her friend Tyler Lockwood. After a brief chat, she suddenly started getting a sharp pain in her skull, which turned out to be Maddox, a warlock. She was incapacitated and was chained up and in order to prevent her from fleeing, she was also injected with vervain to weaken her abilities. However, she was eventually saved by Damon and together with Tyler, they fled. However that meant another vampire had to take her place, and unfortunately it was Elena's guardian and aunt, Jenna Sommers. ]] * Jenna Sommers: Jenna was originally Elena's mortal aunt who had completely no idea that vampires even existed. However when Caroline escaped, Klaus had to find another vampire, as soon as possible. He compelled Katherine to lure Jenna out of the house and he fed Jenna his blood and then killed her, thus turning her into a vampire. He then took her to the quarry where Elena found her. Jenna was at first confused at what happened to her until Elena explained it to her and Jenna realized she needed to drink human blood to complete her transformation or she would die. Greta cut herself and placed her arm in front of Jenna. Elena begged Jenna not to drink the blood so she wouldn't have to be used as a sacrifice. However, the urge for blood was too strong and she then fed on Greta for a couple of seconds, before looking back at Elena, her facial veins appearing like that of a vampire. Elena and Jenna talked for a while before it was time for Jenna to get sacrificed, knowing it was most likely their final moments together. Elena told Jenna to run at the first chance she got, though instead of running, she attacked Greta, trying to kill her since the sacrifice couldn't be performed without a witch. However, she was stabbed in the side and thrown to the ground by Klaus. Elena tearfully told Jenna to turn her emotions off so she wouldn't be afraid but Jenna chose to feel the last seconds of her life before Klaus staked her, devastating Elena. Witch ]] * Greta Martin: Greta was the daughter of Jonas Martin and the sister to Luka Martin. Sometime, she was "kidnapped" by Klaus in order to help him break a curse put on him centuries ago. She possibly had to be more powerful then her brother and father, or else Klaus would of picked one of them. She teams up with a warlock named Maddox and captures Caroline, Tyler and Jules. She then successfully releases the spell within the moonstone and along with the sacrifices of Elena, Jules and Jenna, broke Klaus' curse. However, Bonnie arrives and attacks Klaus and she is distracted by this, allowing Damon to come up behind her and snap her neck, killing her instantly. There was presumably another witch Klaus was planning to use in 1491 though it is unknown who it was and they obviously did not get to perform the spell due to Katherine's escape and transformation into vampire. Also, her actions and the way she spoke about her father and brother to Elena might say that she believes that she is better without them and likes Klaus. Items ]] * Moonstone: The moonstone is a very vital piece in the curse on Klaus, as it was what was binding the curse. It was a translucent, milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone and was about the size of a hockey puck. Katherine originally stole it from Klaus in 1491, however she gave it to George Lockwood when she arrived in Mystic Fall in exchange for George's help in her escape from the burning of the vampires. It was then passed down through the Lockwood family and it ended up in the hands of Tyler Lockwood, however he gave it to his uncle, Mason. After eventually finding the stone, Katherine steals it from them and ultimately gives it to Klaus for the ritual. Greta Martin channels the power of the full moon that releases the spell within the stone and the stone is destroyed by fire and the blood sacrifices, breaking Klaus' curse. ]] * Cauldron: is an object used for witches spells and curses. One of them was used during the sacrifice. Others In addition to the ingredients and the requirements, according to Klaus, the sacrifice needs to take place at the birth place of the doppelgänger during a full moon. See Also Category:Events Category:Season 2 Events Category:Featured Articles